


Hook's Birthday Surprise

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: For her papa’s birthday surprise, Alice creates an online dating account for him, much to his annoyance.  His first date is with someone in Storybrooke, a single parent herself who also knows the heartache of lost love and barely reachable happy endings.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers, Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot, Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers/Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	Hook's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this while season 7 was airing, obviously long before the finale. The original setting was in Hyperion Heights, but I changed it later to Storybrooke. I feel like, had there been a season 8, maybe Adam and Eddy might have been setting up Rogers to be Regina's new love interest.   
> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are the property of Disney and Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

Killian hasn’t celebrated his birthday in over 200 years. It’s just not practical for a person like him anyway; he’s seen and experienced different things, celebrating his birthday, just feels routine. 

His daughter, on the other hand, feels differently. 

Alice knows how he feels about celebrating his birthday, but that doesn’t stop her from wanting to commemorate the day of her papa’s birth. Killian also knows that no matter how many times he tells her that he has no interest, she is plotting something. He knows the mischievous smile of hers, coupled with that Jones sly wink. The girl is up to something. 

Killian plans his birthday cautiously, making sure he is out of the house when Alice wants him to stay in; give himself more work so he won’t think about his birthday. 

Much to his surprise, the day has been fairly quiet. 

Most everyone else leaves him alone and then he receives a text message from Alice with a link to something, coupled with a smiley face emoji and a wink. 

His daughter is impossible. 

Killian opens up the link and it’s a dating profile page. 

He calls Alice immediately. 

“Alice, what the bloody hell is this?!” he demands. 

“It’s your dating profile, Happy Birthday Papa,” she says happily. 

“You made this without my expressed permission? Alice, I told you that I didn’t want special treatment on my birthday and I especially have no interest in dating at the moment. You know my history, love,” 

“I know that’s why I created it for you because I knew that you wouldn’t,” she counters, “You have a flirt invite from someone who looks like she’s local, right here in Storybrooke.” 

There’s a female giggle in the background and he knows without question that Robin is there with her. “You’re awful Robin for encouraging this behavior,” he adds. 

“For your information,” Robin starts, “This was all your daughter’s idea, I was just enjoying the leftover tea my mom made,” 

“Papa, I love you and I want you to be happy, you deserve the kind of happiness that comes from finding love,” Alice says seriously, “There’s another message from your first flirt. This lady really likes you,” 

Killian sighs, reluctantly tapping his flirt messages and reading them. 

His first flirt is happy to meet him, would be even more excited to meet him in person and ask if perhaps they can meet somewhere for a get to know each other. He taps on the woman’s profile, no profile picture, but there is a small bio about her past relationships and personal interests. 

“Papa?” 

He sighs again. “If I agree to meet this woman, you have to promise me that you won’t do something like this again Alice,” he says seriously. 

“If it’s a match and you find someone you like, I won’t have to,” she counters, “but I swear,” 

Killian’s about to end the call and then adds, he’ll agree to a meeting tonight. Alice laughs happily, reminding him that she loves him and only wants him to be happy. They can chat later after his date. 

After he hangs up, he accepts the woman’s date invite and sets a time to meet tonight. She replies back with location details, by the harbor, 7:30 p.m. 

Killian leaves work early and goes home to prepare for his first date with his first flirt. Alice isn’t there, she’s spending the day at Robin’s place but leaves a note that she’ll be home later. He showers, changes and is out the door after 6, drives down to the harbor docks and sits down on a bench. 

He has half an hour to kill, but being there close to the water calms his nerves. 

Killian gave up  _ The Jolly Roger _ so he could raise Alice, and although it’s been years since he’s seen her, he still misses her, planks and everything. Maybe he could buy a boat and name her,  _ The Jolly Roger 2 _ ; although it wouldn’t be her, it would never be her. 

He hears footsteps and notices Regina of all people, walking towards him, wearing a tight black tube dress and high heels. Killian studies her curiously, really taking in her overall appearance. 

“Regina?” 

“Hook,” she breathes, “You waiting to meet someone?” 

“Aye, my first flirt from this app Alice signed me up for,” he reasons. 

Regina blushes. “Isn’t this awkward?” she says, “I’m meeting someone here too,” 

He cocks an eyebrow, inviting her to sit down with him on the bench. Regina sits next to him, fixing her dress. “I know we’ve known each other for a while, but I haven’t seen you wear a dress like this before, love,” he adds, “It’s different,” 

“Roni has an interesting wardrobe collection,” she says, “Most are torn jeans, rock band t-shirts, and some questionable dress designs,” 

“Is this one of them?”

“Henry got this for me actually,” 

“You look lovely in it,” he muses. 

“Thank you,” she says, “Alice is trying to play matchmaker for you, huh?” 

“Alice is impossible. I told her repeatedly that I didn’t want special treatment and she pulls a stunt like this. Henry, I gather, doesn't pull such antics with you?” 

Regina smiles. “Henry knows when to keep his distance, especially when it comes to me and dating. I’ve been through enough heartache in my life to realize that romance just isn’t for me. I made my peace with that a long time ago after I lost Robin,” she says, “What about you Hook?”

“You think I can love a person like Alice’s mother? You know what Gothel is capable of, what she’s done to me,” he counters. 

“But before Gothel,” she says, “The other Hook, Emma’s Hook, he loved someone before. Milah,” 

Killian sighs. “Milah was my everything too. I don’t think I’ll ever find someone like her again, and I have no intention of ever trying to replace her either,” 

“I thought when I first felt myself falling in love with Robin, that I was somehow betraying Daniel’s memory,” she adds, “I had been so consumed with vengeance and hate that I didn’t feel like I deserved love,”

“And now?”

“I’m here but a part of me is scared I might be hurt again. I should know better than to tempt fate when it comes to finding a perfect match,” she reasons. 

Hook shrugs. “Love has only brought both of us pain,” he admits. 

Regina glances at the clock behind him. It’s almost 7:30 p.m. “This mystery woman you’re set up with, what do you think she’ll be like?” 

“Don’t know. She’s a single parent like me, has a fair share of broken hearts, wouldn’t surprise me if she’s not jaded by the idea of falling in love again,” he notes, and looks at her. 

Regina smiles at him, fixing her dress again. “If it turns into love, it does; if it doesn’t, then so be it,” she reasons, “That’s Roni talking,” 

“Aye,” 

“I’m supposed to meet this mystery lass here at the docks at 7:30 p.m.,” he says, “but I don’t see anyone else…” 

He stops and looks at her again. 

“What?” 

“You’re my mystery flirt,” he states. 

Regina sighs. “If the dress didn’t give it away, I was honestly going to wonder what other hints you possibly needed,” she says flatly, “But yes, it’s me,” 

Hook looks over her tight black dress again. “Drinks then?” he asks. 

“I think drinks would be appropriate,” she says, “Come on, I know a place,” 

~~

They take Hook’s car, Regina gives him directions to a bar and Hook parks on a side street nearby. They’re seated right away at a private booth, orders taken for a light dinner and drinks. An apple martini for Regina and a club soda for him. 

Once their waiter is away, Regina smiles at him. “Wow, no rum,” she notes, “The other Hook, he likes the rum.” 

“This might be surprising given we share partial history, but there are subtle differences between us,” he says, “Drink preference included,” 

Their drinks arrive first. 

Regina takes a sip of her martini and sits back, studying him. He’s still feeling uneasy being on this date with her, it’s not so much the company as it is the circumstance, at least she hopes. “You’re not happy being here, are you?” she asks. 

He cocks an eyebrow, “Why would you say that lass?” 

“This date, being on one,” she continues, “You’d rather be anywhere but on a date,” 

Hook scratches the back of his ear. “No offense to you love,” he starts, “It’s not that I don’t find you attractive…”

“No, it’s okay, I get it,” Regina cuts him off, “Remember, I’ve been burned enough times by love to know that finding love a third time, is wishful thinking on my part,” 

“It’s my birthday,” he says finally, “I haven’t celebrated it in over two centuries but Alice wanted to do something special; hence, why she created a dating profile for me,” 

Regina raises her martini glass and clicks it with his club soda. “Happy Birthday Hook,” she says, “What age are you now? 245 or something?” 

“That’s the impracticality of celebrating,” he notes, “but it’s probably closer to 230 or something, I lost count, to be honest for obvious reasons,” 

She laughs, taking another of her drink. “I don’t even know how old Rumple is but considering that he’s your contemporary, you’re probably a century younger than him; if my math is right,” 

“Aye,” he agrees. 

“Alice is a sweetheart,” Regina continues, “I know you’re probably annoyed with her for doing this but you know, she’s only looking out for her papa. She wants you to be happy,” 

“I know,” he says. 

Regina touches his hand, rubbing hit gently. “Look at it this way, you’re not celebrating your birthday alone and Hook, whether this turns into anything or not, we’re friends,” she tells him. 

“Aye,” 

~~

Dinner is nice with the two friends talking about anything else than the date that they’re both on, with each other. 

Regina reflects on all the curses she’s been a part of, it’s easy to forget how crazy all of it is. 

Killian’s reluctant to share many details about how he feels about this recent curse; although, he supposed that the only thing good about it is that he and Alice can have a proper father-daughter relationship for once. 

After dinner, the pair takes an evening stroll along the harbor. They stop briefly as Hook takes in the various ships on the water. 

“You miss her, don’t you?” she asks. 

“Miss who, love?” 

“ _ The Jolly Roger  _ of course,” Regina muses, “I know you don’t want to hear another comparison, but Hook gave up the Roger for Emma, and then he got back it,” 

Hook raises an eyebrow and looks at her. “You think that will happen to me one day?” 

She shrugs. “Anything is possible,” 

Hook clenches his jaw and turns back to her. “I do miss the  _ Roger _ , she’s a good ship but I also recognize, sometimes it’s good to move on and forget the past,” 

“Really?” 

Hook stares at her and can’t help but notice how lovely she looks in the moonlight. 

He’s known this woman for almost a decade, been friends and developed a good relationship with her. The one thing that’s always bonded them together is the love they share for their respective children. He never considered how their paths in life would put them together in a situation like this. 

“Hook?” 

“It’s Killian, love,” 

“That’s going to take time to get used to,” she says and then she finds his lips on hers. 

Regina’s caught off guard by the kiss initially but then quickly finds that she likes it, bridging the gap between them. 

And then, he pulls away, looking at her. 

Regina feels flushed and looks at him worriedly, not sure what to say. It’s difficult to read what he’s thinking, maybe regret but the silence between them is starting to feel uncomfortable. 

“That was..” she starts. 

“I think perhaps we should call it a night, love,” he says finally. 

“Right,” she agrees, smiling politely, “I had a good evening Killian and I wish you a happy birthday, what’s left of it anyway,” 

“Aye,” he says. 

~~

Killian drops Regina off, kisses her cheek goodnight and he leaves her to go home to Alice. 

His timing could not be better since Alice and Robin are relaxing in each other’s arms, watching Netflix when he comes in. Robin nudges her sleeping girlfriend awake and Alice looks up happily at her papa. 

“Oh, you're back from your date, brilliant!” she says excitedly, sitting up and fixing her blouse. “So, how did it go? What was she like? Where did you go?” 

“If the next question out of your mouth is, did we sleep together off to bed with you,” he cuts her off. 

Alice blushes as Robin starts cleaning up the couch and putting things away. 

“But the date went well?” she wonders, standing up to join him in the kitchen, “I mean, you seem different, kind of happy,” 

Hook pours himself a cup of water and takes a drink. “I did enjoy meself,” he reasons. 

“What about her? What was she like?” 

Robin doesn’t want to interrupt but is keenly interested to know how this blind date went. 

“It was, she is pretty,” he manages, “but I don’t think it’s going to work out between us,” 

“What?” 

“We both have complicated backgrounds and us being together, I think it would be weird, maybe for her,” he says.

Alice doesn't quite know what to make of that statement and then Robin jumps when she receives a text. “That's mom. She wants to meet for a late dinner,”

“I’ll show you out,” Alice says, going with her to the door. The girls hug, kiss and Robin leaves. Alice comes back to her papa. “You never mentioned her name,”

“Who's name?”

“The woman you had a date with tonight. Who was she?”

~~

Robin arrives and finds her mom and aunt Regina seated at the bar, sharing drinks. She comes over, hugs them both and sits next to her mom. “What's going on?”

“Your auntie Regina had an interesting date tonight with a certain pirate,”

Robin’s eyes widen and she looks over at Regina. “You were Hook’s blind date?”

Regina sighs. “I was but I don't think it's going to turn into anything,” she muses.

~~

“Regina? Your date was with Regina?”

Killian sighs, “It was nice to spend my birthday with her,” he starts.

“But? You don't like her?”

“It's complicated,” he reasons, “We’re complicated,”

Alice studies him curiously, “But you kissed her? You did, didn't you?!”

Hook takes another drink, then starts toward his room. “Goodnight darling,” he calls.

~~

“The beginning of the date was nice. You’d think an almost 300-year-old pirate would be more talkative but he's so introverted,”

Zelena laughs. “Sounds like you like him, sis,” she teases.

“ _ Do you _ ?” Robin asks. 

Regina sighs. “I do but it's complicated. I knew Emma's Hook for a long time too, and I know they're two different people but it feels weird,”

“He kissed your auntie,” Zelena whispers to Robin.

“I don't know Robin, how do you feel about all this?”

“Me? Why should it matter what I feel?” she wonders.

“You’re engaged to Alice. Hook is her papa, I’m your aunt,” Regina reasons, “Those are some close family ties there,”

Robin looks at her mom and aunt. The close ties do make it complicated but love is never easy, to begin with, either. “I understand why it might seem complicated but if you have genuine, true feelings for each other, then I think you owe it to yourselves to figure it out,” 

“Well said darling,”

Regina sighs. “It's up to him then,” 

~~

Hook and Regina avoid seeing each other over the next week. Alice doesn’t bring up Regina to him but she knows from talking to Robin that Regina likes him but is willing to take things slowly if that is what Hook wants. 

It’s obvious to Alice, Robin, and Zelena that Hook and Regina like each other but neither are willing to take the next step with each other or in their case, ask for a second date. 

By the time the second week starts, Zelena brings up to Robin that she could curse one of them and make it so true love’s kiss from each other is the only way to break their shared curse. It's a semi-thoughtful suggestion but an incredibly ridiculous solution. 

One afternoon, Alice the matchmaker decides to take matters into her own hands. This whole thing started with her wanting her papa to find love and it’s going to finish with her putting her papa and Regina together. 

“I think we should have a father-daughter night out,” Alice says suddenly during an afternoon lunch with her papa, “I’ll select the place and I’ll meet you there for a nice dinner,” 

Hook looks at her skeptical, “We can have nice dinners at home Alice,” 

“I know and I’m grateful that you do much for me papa but you deserve a break too sometimes,” she says, “Robin and I found this nice seafood place that I think you would like, and it’s on a boat,” 

“That’s very thoughtful of you both darling but it sounds too expensive,” 

“It’s not, promise,” she grins, “Come on papa,” 

Hook relents. “Aye,” he agrees, “Give me the address and time for dinner and I’ll meet you there after I finish work,” 

Alice grins. That is exactly what she hoped her papa would say. 

~~

Alice arrives home early before her papa, dresses for dinner (not with her papa), leaves a note about dinner and meets with Robin at Roni’s for drinks. Hook comes home, finds the note and starts getting ready. 

If everything works out the way Alice hopes it will, her papa will be meeting someone else at the restaurant for dinner. 

~~

Hook finds the restaurant based on Alice’s directions and the waiter shows him to his table. As he comes around a corner, he sees Regina seated in a booth, looking over the menu. 

Alone too and no Alice. 

Bugger. 

He can’t believe that his daughter did this to him again, especially when he made her promise not to do something like this. 

It’s too late to back out when Regina sees him and looks just as surprised as he is but she covers it better. He sits across from her in the booth. 

“You’re not Robin or my sister,” she laughs. 

“And you’re not my daughter,” he says. 

The waiter comes back, asking for their orders. “Crab soup and apple salad for right now,” Regina says. 

“Same but can I also see the alcohol list?”

Regina cocks an eyebrow at him. 

The waiter produces an alcohol list and gives. 

“I’ll take the rum,” he says. 

The waiter leaves them be. 

“Alice set us up again,” Regina starts, “That the reason you need the rum or is there something else going on?” 

Hook raises an eyebrow at her. “I don’t dislike you Regina but things are --”

“Complicated,” she finishes, “You don't have to tell me about the dynamics of what us potentially dating could mean for our loved ones. I know how our family trees work. But how do you really feel about it? About me?” 

“You’re the Queen,” 

“I know that but how do you feel about me just as Regina?” 

He sighs again. 

The waiter comes back with his rum, then goes away again. He takes a long drink of the stuff and then shoves it away, looking at her earnestly. “I don’t know. How do you feel about just me as me?” he counters, “Do you look at me and think, there’s another person like me in Storybrooke that you think of as a brother and couldn’t possibly have romantic feelings for me because it’s too weird?” 

“I guess we both have our own hangups when it comes to what we feel for each other,” she reasons, “There’s also the fact that my niece and your daughter are true love, although that seems not to bother either of them, especially Alice,” 

He shrugs. “All Alice wants for me is to be happy, or get laid, or both,” he reasons. 

“You never answered my question. How do you feel about me, Killian?” 

Hook’s tempted to take another drink of the rum in front of him but doesn’t, looking at her instead. “I’ve been trying to avoid feeling anything this past week, especially when it comes to you,” he starts. 

“Oh, thanks. That makes me feel better,” she says flatly. 

“Because _ I do _ have feelings for you,” he finishes and she looks at him surprised, “I haven’t felt this strongly about any woman since I lost Milah centuries ago, haven’t really allowed myself to want to feel at all and then we had that date a week ago,”

“And you kissed me,” 

“Aye,” 

“I thought that you didn’t like it or me,” 

He takes her hand and kisses it, caressing it softly. It’s such an old-fashioned gesture but considering how old Hook is, not at all surprising. “There’s always going to be a crisis, curse or villain that gets in the way but I think if we really want to make it work, we can; that is, if you want someone like me?” 

Regina cocks her head and looks at him, smiling. Love is scary, she knows that better than anyone but it’s also a risk. “I’ve dated a stable boy, a thief but never a pirate before,” 

“There’s a compliment in there somewhere,” 

She laughs. “I think Roni would be willing to give you a shot,” she says, “She tends to be more adventurous than I am,” 

“What about Regina?” 

She bites her lip and smiles. “I like you, really like you and I would be willing to give us a chance,” she says finally. 

“Aye lass, me too love,” 

The End


End file.
